Crush
by Erika-moon
Summary: N and Touko have a Crush on each other but can't bring themselves to confess. The crush is to much, so they decide, it's time to confess. Song-fic, One-shot.


Author note; Hello everyone, this here is a little song fic one shot of Ferriswheelshipping. I don't own anything so enjoy.

* * *

"Ok, then we should meet up at Nimbassa city tommorrow." Said Touko.

"Sure, I'll be their in a flash." Answer N.

"Ok then, Bye, see you their." Said Touko as she hung up the phone.

All of a sudden, her radio was on.

Just as Touko was going to turn off the radio,

The radio announcer said, "Ok views now for some tunes."

As soon as the radio announcer finished talking, the song she loved so much started playing.

Not only does she love the song, it expressed her feelings very well.

_I hung up the phone tonight,_

It had been two years ago ever since the whole Team Plasma thing happened, now N returned and found her.

They had been hanging out as the months passed by sinced they were both friends.

"N..." Sighed Touko as she lied down on her bed.

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way About me, just too much, just too much_

"N, I missed you when you were gone, do you feel the same?" Though Touko as the radio continued to play.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain t going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay_

As Touko was lying on her bed with her eyes closed, she didn't know that somewhere in Pinwheel forest, a certain someone, happened to listen to the same song.

* * *

"Am I insane?" Asked N.

"Zourak! Zoua!" (N, you have a crush on her.)

"Zourak! Why would I want to crush Touko?! I mean yes we use to be enemies, but that was before, plus she's nice, caring, beautiful..." Said N looking at the night sky.

"Zour! Zourak! Zoura!" (Oh brother, N is in love, now that's not something you see everyday.) Sighed the dark type pokemon.

_Has it ever crossed your mind When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more? Is there more?_

"Are Touko and I more than friends?" Asked N.

"Why can't I find the anwser!" Sighed N as he turned towards a tree and bangs his head.

"Oww! That hurt!" Whinned N.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last,_

_last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay_

"So this is the infamous crush I heard so much about. But does it have to be this hard to figure out?" Asked N.

But it was too late, Zourak was fast asleep.

"Aww! Oh well my friend needs to rest." Shrugged N.

* * *

"N! Why am I falling in love, I don't think you'll ever feel the same, as if you don't know what love is." Sighed Touko as she grabbed a pillow and put it on her face.

So Touko went to sleep and so did N as they both dreamed about one another.

* * *

"I must go see N, I have to tell him, even if the feelings isn't neutral." Though Touko as she ran towards Nimbassa city as she continued to head towards the ferriswheel.

* * *

"Please Touko, I learned about the infamous crush, and I want to tell you, it's eating me alive." Thought N.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know_

"Hi Touko have you been waiting for me too long?" Asked N as soon as he saw Touko standing on the ferriswheel.

"No, I just got here." Smiled Touko.

"Hey Touko, I-I g-got something to, *gulps* tell you." Said N.

"what is it?" Asked Touko.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?_

"Where did the song come from?" Wondered Touko as people started singing to their crushes.

"Um... Touko, you've heard this song right?" Asked N as Touko nodded.

"Well you know what the whole song is about right?" Asked N while his cheeks were turning into a shade of red.

Touko blushed a shade of pink as she nodded in responce.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

"Well, you see Touko, what I'm trying to say here is that I-I..." Started N.

"N are you sick?" Asked Touko.

"Just say it already!" Though N while scolding at himself.

"Touko, I-I love you." Confessed N.

"You do?" Asked Touko.

"Yes." Said N.

"Prove it." Said Touko with a smrik.

"H-How?" Asked N.

"Like this." Said Touko as she hugged him.

N was taken aback but hugged her back finally knowing the truth.

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

"Finally, I was begining to wonder when you two were going to confess." Said a happy voice.

The new couple turned around and saw Cheren and Bianca hidding in a bush.

"Bianca, you were suppose to be quiet so that they can kiss." Said Cheren.

"You mean to say you asked the radio station to put the song?" Asked Touko.

"Y-Yep, so l-look up h-here." Said a faint voice.

The two looked up as they noticed two of their friends, Touya and Moonlit holding cameras.

"You took a pic?" Asked Touko while her face turned twice as pink.

"Let's run for it." Said Touya as Moonlit nodded.

"Come back here." Said Touko as she tried to chase the four, but Cheren's Unfezant flew and swopped all four of them away from Touko.

"Looks like this crush isn't going away is it?" Asked N.

"Nope." Said Touko.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Asked N shyly with his face red again.

"I will love to be your girlfriend." Said Touko happily.

Their faces got closer and a finally, their lips meet.

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away Going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I might do the little mermaid 2 or lion king 2 now that I think about it. I'll see. Ok please review no flames until my next fanfiction bye-bye.


End file.
